Sleep Talking Is Not Healthy
by Joannaaa
Summary: It's a little random fun thing of what do the PPG's,RRB's and other people of Townsville say in there sleep. It might be some big secret or something completly awkward. Read & Find out!
1. Animals, Presidents & Bananas

**I decided to do like a Sleep Talking thing when PPG's, RRB's & other people from Townsville say random stuff in there sleep. Sorry SimonetteRox13 to steal your idea but I just wanted to do this with the PPG's like you did with Alvin & The Chipmunks. **

**Sleep Talking Is Not Healthy **

**1. Madam President **

Blossom was brushing her hair in the bathroom when Buttercup came in:

''Hello Madam President '' Buttercup greeted .

''Excuse me…Why did you call me Madam President? ''Blossom asked confused.

''Last night in your sleep you yelled '_I am the President of the United States' _'' Buttercup answered. Then she walked out of the leaving Blossom totally confused.

* * *

**2. I LOVE YOU HARRY STYLES?!**

''Bubbles did you know that you talk in your sleep like Blossom ?'' asked Buttercup walking to school with Bubbles.

''No…What did I say? ''she asked back.

''You yelled '_I LOVE YOU HARRY STYLES' _and you started waving your hand's back and forth'' Buttercup answered.

''I don't even know who he is'' Bubbles said shocked.

''Ok….'' Buttercup said. Then they walked the rest of the way in awkward silence.

* * *

**3. Boomer is Banana Man**

''Boomer you got problem's'' Brick said walking past Boomer.

''Why? '' Boomer asked confused.

''Dude you sleep talk, last night you got on top of your bed and shouted '_I'm Banana Man hear me purr' '' _Brick said the last part laughing.

''I seriously said purr'' Boomer said raising a brow.

''Yes ask Butch he heard you to'' Brick said walking out of Boomer room. He left Boomer standing there confused as ever.

* * *

**4. Animal sound's**

Buttercup came in the kitchen to see her sister's laughing.

''What's so funny guys? ''she asked them.

''You Buttercup you sleep talk like me and Blossom'' Bubbles said true laughs.

''So what did I say? ''she asked them.

''You said '_I'm a monkey hear me meow' _'' Blossom answered.

''Ok now I'm going to find an animal book to learn what does a monkey say'' Buttercup said leaving the kitchen. Blossom & Bubbles started laughing even harder than before.

* * *

**5. She wants the blonde one**

''Why does Buttercup keep asking me where is my boyfriend? ''Bubbles asked Blossom.

''Oh that Buttercup heard you talking in your sleep you said '_I want the blonde one I think he's so cute'_ and then you said _'Boomer is my cute little blond boy'_ '' Blossom said trying not to laugh.

''Oh please don't tell anybody else'' Bubbles asked her begging on her knees.

''I won't but you better stop Buttercup she's making posters of your little secret'' Blossom said.

''WHAT! BUTTERCUP! ''Bubbles flu away instantly.

''And that's how you get your sister to stop annoying you'' Blossom said to herself.

* * *

**That's it for now hope you liked it and if you have an idea pm me or review. **

**See ya next chapter BYEEEEEEEEE**


	2. Songs, Foods & British Accents

**6. Butch Is Beautiful**

''Oh man I think Boomer's got to you'' Brick said patting Butch on the back.

''What are you talking about? ''Butch asked confused.

''Last night you talked in your sleep well better said you sang _'I'm beautiful no matter what you say' _from that Christina Aguilera song'' Brick said.

''Hi Beautiful'' Boomer came in and greeted Butch.

''What did you call me!? ''Butch yelled.

''I called you beautiful like you sang ''Boomer said smirking. ''And you call me soft'' he then mumbled.

''Oh Boomer you're DEAD! ''Butch yelled flying after Boomer. Boomer then screamed like a little girl.

''How great I live with Miss Beautiful and Banana Man'' Brick said sarcastically.

''HEY WE HEARD THAT! ''Butch & Boomer yelled.

**7. Quoting Homer Simpson**

''Bubbles you are so random'' Blossom said.

''Why?...What did I say know ? '' Bubbles asked.

''Last night you said '_That's it! You people had stood in my way long enough. I'm going to clown college' _you where quoting Homer Simpson'' Blossom answered.

''I guess I need to stop watching that show'' Bubbles said giving her sister a little smile.

''You think'' Blossom said rolling her eyes.

**8. SKITTLES!**

''Buttercup you sleep talked and walked last night'' Bubbles said.

''So what happened? '' Buttercup asked.

''You went up to Blossom thrown a box of skittles at her and yelled _'TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW!'_ '' Bubbles said.

''So that's why Blossom ran away from me when I asked her does she want some skittles'' Buttercup said. ''That explains a lot ''.

**9. I'm A Banana**

''Boomer you really need to see a doctor last night you yelled _'I'm A BANANA '_ dude you really got a thing for banana's '' Brick said looking at his brother who was clueless.

''I don't know I keep dreaming of banana's trying to turn me into one of them '' Boomer said dramatically pointing to a banana on the table.

''Dude seriously get help I'm starting to worry about you ''Brick said walking out of the kitchen.

**10. Lady Gaga**

''Brick you started talking in your sleep'' Butch said pointing and laughing along with Boomer.

''So what did I say moron ''Brick asked glaring at his brothers.

''Last n-night you stood up on your bed and yelled _'I'm Lady Gaga' _then you pointed at us and said _'And you are my little monster's' _after that you started singing Poker Face'' Boomer said true laughs.

''Maybe I'm the one that need's a doctor and not Boomer'' Brick said leaving the room. Boomer & Butch looked at each other and stared laughing like the idiot they are.

**11. British Accent**

''Bubbles did you know that you shout random stuff in a British Accent when you are sleeping'' Boomer said.

''How did you know that? ''she asked a little disturbed.

''Oh Buttercup tolled me why did you think I was stalking you…that would be insane'' Boomer said. Bubbles just walked away awkwardly .


	3. Cartoons,Movies & Candy

**I'm back from my ski trip with a new chapter of Sleep Talking Is Not Healthy. Hope you like it !**

* * *

**12. Brick Is Lady Gaga**

''Brick you seriously need to see a therapist ''said Blossom.

''…Why?...'' Brick said turning around.

''I heard that you where acting like Lady Gaga'' Blossom said.

''How did y-you know that ? ''Brick said trying to hide his blush, but failed.

''Butch tolled me and Buttercup yesterday that he heard you, he said that you got up on your bed and started referring to Boomer and him as your 'little monsters' and started singing Just Dance'' Blossom said trying not to laugh.

''Excuse me Blossom I'm going to kill Butch now'' Brick said blushing and yelled ''BUTCH! '' and then he flu away. As Brick left Blossom started laughing like a maniac.

* * *

**13. Family Guy **

'' Bubbles you and Buttercup were having a conversation from Family Guy in your sleep'' Blossom said.

''Really ,what did we talk about? ''Bubbles asked.

''Buttercup said '_What, what your adding kerosene, that will destroy your body', _then you said _'Kerosene is fuel, red bull is fuel, kerosene is red bull, now leave me alone while I'm doing my important work ' _By then Blossom was laughing, but she continued ''Then Buttercup came out of bed and said '_Peter that drink will kill you_ and then you said with a serious face '_Whatever Kills me Makes me Stronger' _''.

'' Wow we're so random maybe Brick will give me the number of his therapist'' Bubbles said leaving the still laughing Blossom rolling on the floor.

* * *

**14. Living life to its fullest**

'' Mojo your now talking in your sleep'' Butch said.

'' What did Mojo say? '' Mojo asked.

''You walked in my room and said '_I decided to live life to its fullest '_and then you sat couch and said '_Hey can you past me the remote' ''_Butch said true a laugh.

'' Wow'' Mojo said.

''I know Mojo Boomer got us all'' Butch said tapping him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

''Mojo is confused now''.

* * *

**15. Quoting Homer Simpson again**

''Bubbles you need to stop watch The Simpsons'' Buttercup said.

''Why? ''Bubbles sight ''What did I say know? ''.

''You said _'I'm normally not a praying man, but if you're up there please save me Superman' _it was funny but I'm getting a little worried'' Buttercup said.

'' I know Buttercup but I'm trying to get a hold of Brick's therapist'' Bubbles said.

* * *

**16. Give Me CANDY!**

'' Blossom here is your candy'' Bubbles said handing Blossom some candy.

''I didn't ask for candy Bubbles'' Blossom said looking confused.

''Yes you did in your sleep that is you were screaming _'GIVE_ ME CANDY' again and again and ag-'' Blossom cut her off.

''Ok Bubbles I get it'' Blossom said removing her hand from Bubbles mouth.

''What was your dream about? ''Bubbles asked her.

''I don't want to talk about it''.

* * *

**17. it's ALIVE!**

'' I'm alive see, I'm alive!'' Butch yelled at Boomer.

'' What are you talking about? ''Boomer looked at him confused.

'' Last night you were poking me yelling _'It's ALIVEEEEEE' _'' Butch said. ''What was your dream about? ''.

'' I don't know'' Boomer said.

''Ok…'' Butch said leaving in awkward silence.

* * *

**18. Great Know We Are Quoting Cartman?**

'' We need to stop watching TV'' Bubbles said.

'' Why? Did I say something? '' Buttercup asked.

'' Yes you were quoting Cartman from South Park you said _'__Dolphins, eskimos, who cares? It's all a bunch of tree hugging hippie crap'_'' Bubbles said.

''But I don't hate hippies'' Buttercup said.

''That's what you said'' Bubbles replied.

* * *

**19. Now YOUR SINGING!**

''Butch you got to Boomer'' Brick said.

''Why? ''Butch said.

''Yea what did I say? '' Boomer asked.

''You were singing 'Misery' by Maroon 5'' Brick answered.

'' So… Was I good? '' Boomer said staring at Brick like a crazy man.

'' Yea you were…Can you stop staring at me like that It's creaping me out? ''Brick said.

''Maybe'' .

Brick left the room in awkward silence.

* * *

**20. Team Edward or Team Jacob?**

''So I see your on team Edward Buttercup'' Blossom said smirking.

''What are you talking about Blossom? ''Buttercup asked.

''Last night you yelled _'I'm so on Team Edward he's so hot!'' _Blossom said still smirking.

''I didn't even watch Twilight'' Buttercup glared at her now laughing sister. ''And if I did I would be Team Jacob like you Blossom'' .Blossom glared at Buttercup.

* * *

**21.** **James Bond **

''Here is your breakfast Mr. Bond'' Blossom said handing Bubbles a plate of pancakes.

''Mr. Bond…I was sleep talking again? ''Bubbles said.

''Yes you were you said _'The name's Bond, James Bond' _''.

''I really need to see Brick's therapist''. Bubbles said.

''Ya think'' Blossom said with a smirk.

* * *

**So that's it. I added Mojo, i thought it fits him. AND if you have an idea Pm it or review it and I'll put it in the next chapter.**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. The End Is Coming maybe

**Hey guys I wanna thank everyone who follows my story or faved it. And just for that I'm going to try to make the chapter's longer like the one before and update like two or three times a week.**

**Enjoy :DDDD**

* * *

**22. Mojo's Madonna Song **

''Oh Man Mojo you now sing in your sleep'' Brick said laughing.

''Really…What did Mojo sing? ''Mojo asked curiously.

''You sang L-like A V-virgin By Madonna'' Brick could hardly breath from his laughter.

''That's disturbing'' Mojo said living the laughing Brick.

* * *

**23. Married?**

''Random girl strikes again'' Buttercup said.

''What did I say now? ''Bubbles asked.

''You said and I quote _'Yes I will marry you my sweet Taco!' _and then you bite your pillow'' Buttercup said.

''Wow maybe I am random girl'' Bubbles said.

''Ya think'' Buttercup said smirking.

''And Brick's therapist isn't returning my call's! ''Bubbles yelled storming out of the room. Buttercup tried to hide her laugh, but couldn't and started rolling on the floor.

* * *

**24. Wretched Womb?**

''Blossom no more Family Guy for you'' Bubbles said taking away the remote from Blossom.

''Why I love that show!? '' Blossom said with wide eyes.

''You were quoting Stewie in your sleep you said _'__Damn you, vile woman! You've impeded my work since the day I escaped from your wretched womb. When you least expect it your uppance will come! ''' _Bubbles said in a worried voice.

''I guess know I need to see Brick's therapist'' Blossom said sadly. Bubble just nooded.

* * *

**25. I don't know!**

''Butch you started quoting TV characters'' Boomer said.

''Really?...Who did I quote & what did I say? ''Butch asked curiously.

''You quoted Bart Simpson and you said _'I don't know! I don't know why I did it, I don't know why I enjoyed it, and I don't know why I'll do it again!'' _Boomer said.

''Hmm…That does sound like something I would say'' Butch said thinking. ''I like it.

* * *

**26. It's THE END!**

''Boomer you're so out of date'' Brick said.

''Why? ''Boomer asked.

''Last night you shouted _'Tomorrow on the 21__st__ of September is going to the THE END OF THE WORLD' '' _Brick said.

''And how am I out of date ''Boomer asked.

''Today is the 17th of January moron'' Brick said leaving the world.

''Oh'' Boomer said scratching his head.

* * *

**So that it sorry it's short, but tomorrow I have a History test so I made this in like 20 minutes. And 25 is for anna.**

**Hope you like it!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. Secrets,Nerds & Tongue Twisters

**Hey guys I passed my test.**

**So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**27. Need A Hero**

''So now you sing in your sleep'' Buttercup said to Bubbles.

''What did I sing! ''Bubbles asked kinda happy.

''You sang _'__I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light' _'' Buttercup said.

''That song those mean something I do need a hero!'' Bubbles said pumping her fist in the air.

''Um I don't want to burst your bubble Bubbles, but you are a superhero'' Buttercup said.

''Thank you buttercup, thank you a lot for destroying my dreams'' Bubbles said pouting and exiting the room.

''Any time Bubbles, any time''.

* * *

**28. Nerd**

''Blossom you are a total nerd'' Bubbles said.

''Why? ''Blossom asked.

''Last night you were doing math problems in your sleep'' Bubbles said.

''At least she did our homework'' Buttercup added.

''Yea Buttercup's right thx Bloss'' Bubbles said patting Blossom on the back.

''Ok''.

* * *

**29. Secret Crush**

''Soooo Blossssom I know who is your secret crush'' Bubbles said teasingly.

''H-how do you know'' Blossom said blushing.

''Last night in your sleep you said _'Brick…Hot'_ ''Bubbles answered giggling.

''Never speak of it again'' Blossom said.

''Ok Blossy'' Bubbles answered still giggling.

**30. Tongue Twister**

* * *

''Buttercup you say tongue twisters in your dreams'' Bubbles said.

''Really? '' Buttercup said.

''Yup you said _'__A big black bug bit a big black bear, made the big black bear bleed blood' _'' Bubbles answered.

''Wow and Blossom thinks she's so smart, but does she say tongue twisters in her sleep? No'' Buttercup said proudly.

* * *

**31. Barbie Girl**

''Butch you need to stop listening to girl song's'' Brick said true laughs.

''Why? '' Butch asked confused.

''You sang _'__I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. I'm made out of plastic, I'm super FANTASTIC' '' _Boomer said before Brick.

'' Just no comment'' Butch said leaving the room.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I'm out of ideas. So if you have one HELP ME!**

**See ya next chapter **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Ninjas,Pony's & Taco Buttons

**Hi guys! Here is a new chapter for Sleep Talking Is Not Healthy, but before we begin I want to tell you that I did like a Rowdyruff Boys became good thing because I want to do the more together moment's and I want to thank Guest for #33 and Jet Engine for #34 (sorry for not using your idea sooner, but I really like it :D). **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**32. Taco Button**

''Here you go Brick all the Taco's you want'' Butch said as he and Boomer placed the taco's on the kitchen table where Brick was reading.

''Um…why? ''Brick said giving them a disturbed look.

''You were sleep talking and you said _'THE TACO BUTTON WON'T GIVE ME ANY MORE CREAM CHEESE! '_ '' Boomer said.

Butch continued'' And then you started poking me and Boomer yelling that over and over again…''.

''Really again I thought my therapist was a professional I'm so getting my money back'' Brick said storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

**33. Even the Professor is doing it!**

Bubbles & Buttercup were walking true the halls of their house, but they stopped as they heard the Professor yell ''CURSE YOU, RED BARON!''.

''Come on Bubbles I think the Professor is in trouble'' Buttercup said as she flew along with her sister to the Professor's room.

''Professor what's wrong!'' they yelled braking into the Professor's room. But there question was answered by the loud snoring Professor in his bed as he yelled again. They started laughing.

''Oh Man I'd not seen that coming'' Buttercup said wiping the tears of her eyes from laughing so hard.

''So should we tell him? ''Bubbles asked.

''Naw it will be fun to mess with him'' Buttercup said smiling evilly.

''Ok…'' Bubbles said looking at her sister confused as ever.

* * *

**34. Old Disney!**

The Powerpuff's Along with the Rowdyruff's **(A/N if you don't understand read the beginning!)** were watching Disney Chanel at the Utonium household.

''Uh I hate the new Disney I want the old back!'' all of them screamed together.

And then the six of them started quoting the old Disney.

''It's not a real pie. It's umm. A foaming facial wash…Pie '' Buttercup says while looking at Blossom who was eating a slice of pie.

''Well let's see. You have three options .Either you do it, you do it or you do it!'' Bubbles said glaring at Boomer.

''[In a girlie voice] I had fun! Did you see that dreamy boy in the third row? WHOO! '' Boomer said looking at Bubbles nervously.

''I have two brain's inside my head'' Brick whispered.

''I meet bread smarter then you'' Blossom said glaring at Buttercup.

'' Shamen ona yugen'' Butch makes shame sign with fingers and leaves the room.

* * *

**35. Pony?!**

''Random girl strikes yet again'' Buttercup said smirking.

''So what did I say!? ''Bubbles asked.

''You said _'This is my Pony his name is Jerry and he loves to PARTY!' _and then you jumped on your bed and started doing the shuffle'' Buttercup said laughing.

''Oy…'' Bubbles said as she face palmed herself.

* * *

**36. Ninja Attack **

''Look there's a Ninja in the house!'' Bubbles screamed pointing at Blossom.

''What…!? '' Blossom asked almost dropping her book.

''You were yelling in your sleep _'I'm A Ninja! Beware I might get you next' _and then you ran out of the room'' Bubbles said laughing.

''So now I'm a Ninja…great'' Blossom said sarcastically.

* * *

**So if you have an idea PM me or review it and I promise I'll put it in the next chapter!**

**See ya'll next chapter!**


	7. Movie Quotes, Lies & Cakes

**Hi guys I know I haven't been uploading in like forever, but I wanted to post this chapter before I go to Italy. And thx to my BFF's Brittany and Lilly I posed it they gave me the ideas. Before i start for those who follow my Witches & Vampires story I'll try to post the 3rd chapter before i go.**

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

**37. Sesame Cake**

''Boomer your wiered'' Bubbles said passing Boomer in the hallway **(A/N I made them 13 so they go to middle school, do the math).**

Boomer turned around and confusingly walked to her locker ''Why? ''.

''When we were in class you feel asleep and whispered/yelled _'STOP Eating My Sesame CAKE!'_ but you were lucky I only heard you and not the teacher'' Bubbles said true giggles.

Boomer blushed and nervously scratched the back of his head ''I…guess I should listen not sleep''.

''You've got that right'' Bubbles said with a smirked and then after hearing the bell they both gone to their classes.

* * *

**38. Lie**

''So Bloss tell me what is a lie?'' Brick asked sitting next to his half-awake counterpart at one desk in the library.

''What are you talking about?'' Blossom asked looking confusingly at Brick.

''Well before I woke you up you were screaming _'IT'S A LIE, ALL OF IT IS A LIE!' _and I was wondering what is a lie?'' Brick said.

''I don't even know'' Blossom replayed.

''Ok…'' Brick said staring awkwardly at Blossom who was deep in her thoughts to notice.

* * *

**39. Batman?!**

''Really Bubbles are you ever gonna stop being random'' Buttercup said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

''Who was shaking your cage grumpy pants?'' Bubbles said.

''You were talking again in your sleep, you said _'Come on Buttercup come with me to the Bat cave we'll be safe there, Batman will protect us' _and you were shaking me the whole time saying that'' Buttercup said looking pissed.

''So I was the one shaking the cage? ''Bubbles said nervously.

''Ya think'' Buttercup said giving her a death glare.

* * *

**40. Mexico **

''Yea Butch and by the way I'm not even from Mexico'' Buttercup said passing Butch in front of the school.

''What?!'' Butch asked.

''Well you know when you take your pre-lunch nap'' he nodded and she continued ''You were talking in your sleep you looked at me with a serious face and said _'Are you Buttercup a MexiCAN or a MexiCANT' _and I just wanted to inform you that I'm not from Mexico'' Buttercup said informingly and then flew away.

''Ok that was wiered'' Butch said to himself.

* * *

**41. Sparta **

''Really Buttercup really?! ''Bubbles said walking in the kitchen.

''What did I do I'm just eating a piece of pie'' Buttercup said stuffing her face with the pie.

''I'm not talking about the pie even if I find the way you're eating it disgusting, I'm taking about you talking in your sleep'' Bubbles said.

''So talk Blondie what did I say? ''Buttercup said still eating her precious pie.

Bubbles growled at the nickname, but answered the question '' You yelled _'THIS IS SPARTA!' _pretending your baseball bat was a sword and you started hitting my TOYS!''.

''Well I tolled you to get rid of them didn't I ''Buttercup said smirking.

''Uh I hate you!'' Bubbles said walking out of the kichen.

''I LOVE YOU TO'' Buttercup yelled and then turned to her pie with a smirk '' Finally we're alone my love''.


	8. Cookies, Death and Ice-Cream Makeovers?

**Hi guys I'M SO SORRY I didn't upload in week's and please put your knifes and pointy things down because I have a good reason I had to much school work to do because as you all know I was in Italy and I didn't do a lot of work for school and they immediately bombarded me when I got back.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who faved, reviewed and followed that means a lot to me and if you have idea's PM me and I will use them I promise.**

**And I really wanted to thank Guest(you know who you are) for #42 and I wanted to thank deathangel123456 for #43 and #44 (I will use your other idea in the next chapter).**

**And before I start with this chapter again I'm SORRY and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls or any characters from the show and sadly I never will.**

* * *

**42. Ice-Cream Makeover!?**

Buttercup was laying on her bed just chilling listening to some music on her MP3, when Butch came crashing true her window.

''WTF Butch I just replaced that window you broke yesterday!'' Buttercup yelled clearly pissed.

Butch stud there with an ice cream in his hand, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was snoring?

Buttercup now confused walked towards Butch and started shaking him.

''Hey moron WAKE UP!'' Buttercup yelled still shaking him.

Butch lifted the ice cream and threw it in her face screaming "Don't ever call me again Donky Kong!"

He then jumped out of the window and started running screaming like a little girl.

''BUTCH GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!'' Buttercup screamed and threw her shoe at him, hitting him in the head in the process.

She dusted herself of and went back on her bed smirked smugly ''That teaches him not to mess with me''

* * *

**43. Mid-night dance**

Brick woke up in the middle of the night hearing a disturbing sound coming from Boomer's room. And being noise as he is he decided to investigate.

As he walked true the hall he passed Butches room hearing a loud snoring noise coming out of it.

Brick chuckled to himself and slowly entered Boomer's room.

As Brick entered he almost burst out laughing, Boomer was in his underwear dancing and singing the japanese Shota song (meaning Girly Boy).

Unexpectedly Boomer pulled Brick by his hands and started dancing with him.

Brick ran to his room disturbed by what just happened Boomer was trying to kiss him, but he got away just in time.

Brick got in his bed traumatized thinking about the Boomer event.

* * *

**44. Cookies or death!**

It was a normal day at the Utonium house. Bubbles was sitting in the kitchen doing her homework, when Buttercup suddenly stormed in the kitchen carrying a bag full of cookies.

As she dropped the bag she glared at Bubbles and yelled ''Are you damn happy now!''.

Bubbles sat there in completely confused staring at the door Buttercup walked out.

Blossom saw this and put her hands on Bubbles shoulders.

''Bubbles I have something to tell you'' Blossom sighed looking at Bubbles even more confused face '' ''You are addicted to cookies''.

''I am? ''Bubbles asked.

''Yes you are last night you were poking Buttercup and me screaming _'GIVE A COOKIE OR DIE!' _and I guess you really annoyed Buttercup that's why she gave you these cookies'' Blossom said

''Oh so you're saying I am addicted to cookies? ''

Blossom face palmed thinking _'This is going to be a long day'._

* * *

**45. Hungry!**

Bubbles walked to Buttercup and Blossom in the school's cafeteria.

''Hey guys have you seen Boomer I have been looking for him the whole day'' Bubbles asked hoping her sisters know the answered.

''Yes I saw him this morning he was running and screaming _'Bubbles don't eat me! '_ in the school's front yard'' Blossom answered.

''Eat him?!'' Bubbles asked confusingly raising her eye brow.

''Yes Brick said that Boomer told him that you got in his room screaming _'When I find you Boomer Jojo I will eat you!'_ '' Blossom said simply.

''Wow…Poor Boomie''

* * *

**That's it for this chapter I hope you like it and like I said I always except your ideas so review or PM me if you have one.**

**See ya next chapter!**

**BYEEEEE!**


	9. Authors Note: Sorry for not updating

**Hi guys sorry about not updating for so long, but my finals are at Monday and I had to study , but I promise I will update all of my story's in Jun. And if you don't mind following my friends on twitter at: / FunnyButSooTrue . The link is going to be on my profile. If you do thx a lot. Hope to hear from you soon BYE.**

** ~Angel Loveeee**


	10. Pitch Perfect and ADVENTURE TIME!

**46. ADVENTURE TIME!**

''Adventure Time, come on tell your friends we're going to very, distant lands …'' Blossom was awoken by a sudden noise.

Carefully she got out of bed and grabbed the nearest thing she could find…her slipper.

First she checked Buttercup's room, but the only thing she could find there was her sister peacefully snoring in her bed. Bubbles room was no better minus the snoring.

The last room she checked was Professor's doubting she was going to find anything there, but she still checked to make sure.

And the income was not what she expected she saw Professor in the most ridiculous Finn costume singing and dancing on his bed.

She really didn't know how to react to this-it was either laughing or…throwing up at this point. So she just shut the door and quickly flew to her bedroom forgetting everything…well trying.

* * *

**47. Pitch perfect!**

''I'D BEEN SHOT!'' Bubbles suddenly yelled from the couch holding her chest dramatically.

''What?'' Professor asked raising a brow at his youngest daughter.

''She's sleep talking no need to worry'' Blossom assured him her eyes never leaving her book.

After 10 minutes Buttercup came into the living room along with Robin while Bubbles yelled again, but this time it was something different.

''It's called horizontal running!''

''OMG Bubbles' quoting Fat Amy from Pitch Perfect that so cool! '' Robin exclaimed while Buttercup nodded.

''Pitch what? ''Blossom asked confused.

''Pitch Perfect that new movie DUH'' Buttercup said popping herself on one of the air-chairs.

Blossom looked at them all weirdly and left the house causing Robin and Buttercup to laugh.

* * *

**Hi guys so basically I have no more ideas please help if you have an idea at all may it be the most weird or stupid of idea's I except all. So please review it or PM me. **

**Please and thank you.**


End file.
